matt_andreefandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Andree Wiki
Bio on Class This Special Ed. 11th grade US History class was a history class in Santa Maria High School. The class was taught by girls softball coaches Matthew Andree & assistant Christina Anya. The class itself was fairly simple as the students only wrote one word down that would be followed by an open book and note test. Because of the school's A-Day B-Day schedule, this class was a B-Day class (being ever other day). Students * Anthony Salsata * Christian Patino * Joanna Escobar * Maria Jimenez * Rafael * Self * Miguel Angel Placencia * Jose * Faustino Piña Friday, February 21st, 2014 The movie "Lincoln" was finished at the start of this class. It is noted that Christian Patino was confused on why the movie didn't show Lincoln physically getting shot and Jojo also burnt a PopTart in Mr. Andree's microwave, which would later be set outside. A few side notes/teaching notes were made on Abraham Lincoln to end the class. It also noted by Mrs. Anya, that it wasn't the first time Jojo burnt something in the microwave, the previous being a burrito with lightly small flames. * February 21st in 2015, 2016, and 2017 were stated not to be so great, being outside of SMHS. * February 21st 2015 took place in Gov & Econ as February 20st with a substitute teacher. * February 21st 2018 was the first to take place outside of Santa Maria, took place at SBCC and the Santa Barbara Zoo, introduced the story of Greasy Lake, and was the first to allow self's new friends. * February 21st 2019 will be a sequel to last year and will mark the return of Where Have You Been to David Elliott's World History class, who will be the next History class to have a Febuary 21st. * February 21st 2020 is not predicted yet but will mark the last in SBCC and the second on a Friday (aside from 2014). * February 21st 2021 is also not predicted yet but will mark the first at a university & away from self's family. Feb. 21st Classes SMHS - SBCC * February 21st 2015 - 2017 is not listed because they did not take place at school. * Mrs. Martin & Nathan Hayden were not present. * It is unknown where February 21st 2021 will take place. Ideas could be at UCSC, UH Moana, Pepperdine, PLNU, or in the UK. It is possible that this will be the first outside of California or outside the country. * Though the instructors are unknown, History, Psychology, and Art are mostly likely to become the last Feb. 21st classes at SBCC. Government & Economic This History class would later be followed by Matt Andree's new Government & Economic class that featured the same learning style and be labeled as "Mr. Andree's Class 2.0". ''Students Gov & Econ: '' * Not all students are listed due lack of memory. * At this time, Mrs. Anya was stated to have her own computer lab in the next room previously belonging to Sue Savin's class. Did You Know? * This class is self's favorite class of all time. * Mark, Ariel, and Bobby were previously in this class but eventually left along with Rafa for unknown purposes. * It was stated that Rafa often had a scent of weed, that no one really noticed. * Self later returned in 2016 or 2017 to visit Mr. Andree, but the experience was stated to be not so great. Lacking the acknowledge of self's return. * This class now has two college spinoffs including the next History class. * Self is stated not to take government & economic in college. * Self is stated to return to Mr. Andree in the near future. Category:Browse